


This Is How I Say Goodbye

by rustedservos



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Angst, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rustedservos/pseuds/rustedservos
Summary: Trailbreaker meets an old friend for one last talk. One last goodbye.





	

Trailcutter winced as he checked his chronometer. He swayed lightly by the buildings, staring gloomily into the darkened and peaceful marker field. The bottle of Nightmare Fuel swung lightly from loose digits as he took a few steps towards the older marker, knocking into a few of the others as his optics locked onto the marker in the shape of a wrench.

“Hello, old friend.” He said with a soft brush of his digits to the top of the marker. He sunk to his knees, his pistons and gears grinding lightly as he pitched forward. The cool breeze blew the scents of life across him. Grease. Cooking Energon. Working metal. Crystal. 

His visor dimmed as he flashed a world weary grin down at the marker, frame slumping as his spark sank heavily in its casing as his plating shifted and slid across itself. The bottle slipped from him, but he was heavily caught up in his grief as he reached with the now emptied servo to caress the name engraved. It flashed in the waning light as his smile shifted, wearing down lightly.

“Lost Light found a new titan. Something along….the lines of ...someone. I dont know, I dont really care to be on thier team anymore, but there...isnt really much of a place to go.” He said, sighing as his servo dropped from the marker and into his lap with a soft clink of tired metal against thick plating. He slumped foward, knocking his helm into the thick marker as the bottle clinked against his knee plating and rolled further down the hill.

“We...miss you. Brainstorm, even if he wont admit it, is mopy. He doenst come out of his lab, anymore, working on some ‘Life Engine’ to bring you back. He despressed, and its scaring the Captain.” He rambled lightly, visor dimming as he stared into the glyphs of his friends name.

“I, ah, learned a new song. Want to hear it?” he asked softly, bringing both hands up to caress the glyphs, wearing them down lightly. They were memoirzed in his processor, anyways. He didnt need them to spell out her name anymore. He sat back, leaning against a marker gently as he shifted, crossing his legs under him as he took in the scents of the area, the feel of the time.

The only time he allowed himself to get blitzed off his aft was on the aniversary. Everyone learned quickly to avoid him on this day, to not ask about Swerve’s anymore. He had a rather nasty streak when he was sober, and lost all of his humor as he felt his light was snuffed out that day.

 

“We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea but as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be I would wait forever, exalted in the scene as long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat…” He sang into the wind, a palm pressed into the marker as his visor brightened lightly at the intense emotions.

“With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay strolling so casually we're different and the same, gave you another name switch up the batteries…” he continued, tilting his helm back to rest against the marker behind him. 

“If you gave me a chance I would take it it's a shot in the dark but I'll make it know with all of your heart, you can't shame me when I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be n-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be …” he continued as his visor offlined, darkness settling over him as the sun cast its crimson colors over his frame, drenching him in the ending of life. He let the warmth soak into his frame as it shuddered lightly, his spark sinking lower and lower as he worked through the song.

“We staked out on a mission to find our inner peace make it everlasting so nothing's incomplete it's easy being with you, sacred simplicity as long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be….” He said as a single tear rolled down his cheekplate as he shifted again, smiling softly at the grave.

“I thought you would like that, buddy.” He said softly as he struggled upright. He had burnt off the charge with the song, the sun long set as he glanced towards the first faint stars poking out of the light cloud cover. He reached into his subspace, bending lightly to place the newest crystaline flower in the bouquet. He shifted a few of the flowers before he smiled, kissing the marker lightly before he started to stumble away.

“ I love you.”


End file.
